Transformers
by daneo7625
Summary: A tranformers reboot


TRANSFORMERS

"In the millions of years of life evolving in space, one thing has never changed; the Cube. No one knows where it came from, or how it came about but it gave birth to us. We are a mechanical race of sentient beings from the planet, Cybertron. Our race was split in two, the Autobots and the Deceptacons. The Autobots wanted to use the Cube to further benefit our species while the Deceptacons wanted to use it for their own personal desires. For hundreds of years we battled for the Cube. The war ravaged our planets natural resources and left it as no more than a hunk of barren floating metal in space. The Cube was lost to space and we both searched for it. After years of searching, we found it on an unknown planet called Earth. But we weren't the first ones to find it. My name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots!"

A teenager was sitting at his desk as he was only seventeen and was still in school. He had short brown hair that came to a spike at the side and was Caucasian. His head was laid down on the desk and he was trying to sleep, as he had not gotten any the night before. As he finally felt his mind drifting away into sleep, a loud knocking rudely awakened him. He looked up and saw his teacher, Mr Iverson, banging on his desk with his fist. "Nice of you to join us Mr Witwicky," he handed him a piece of paper, "Your homework Sam".

Sam took it and nodded as he stuffed it in his bag and put his head back in his hands on the desk. Soon, he heard the bell ringing and everyone pulled out their chairs so that they could get up and leave. Sam did the same and walked out of the classroom. He passed a girl about his own age with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes, Carly Spencer. Sam found her extremely attractive as most men in Sam's grade did but she was not shallow and she did not like any of the attractive Jocks that liked her. He looked away and kept walking out of the school. He walked past the busses and started to walk down the quiet back streets of Alexandria, Washington D.C. He walked for twenty minutes until he came to his father's work place, Witwicky Auto Mechanics. He walked in and saw his father, Ron Witwicky. He was wearing a denim coloured jumpsuit with the logo stitched over the right breast. Sam walked into the back room, put down his bag and got changed into the same jumpsuit that his father was wearing. Sam worked part time with his father at their family mechanic and liked doing so as he enjoyed working with cars. He walked back out and approached his father, "What am I doing today dad?"

Ron chucked him rag and pointed to a car next to him, "You can wipe down that engine".

"OK," Sam said as he walked over to the car and started doing what his father had told him to do.

As he started to do his work, Sam began to talk to his father, "So, my last week of school this year is coming up".

Ron nodded, "Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. I was thinking, instead of going back to school for senior year, I could just start working for you full time".

Ron put down the wrench that he was adjusting a bolt with and began to walk towards him son, "So what, you don't go to senior year, you don't go to college and just work here the rest of your life? No woman will take you because you can barley keep your head above water so you end up growing old alone with no one to leave this shop to and all my hard work to support you goes down the drain".

Sam was surprised, "Dad it was just a suggestion? Chill out".

Ron took a deep breath, "Listen son, after I came back from the Gulf and met your mother, no one would hire me. I had no qualifications because I didn't go to senior year or college. But I was good at engines, so I opened up this shop. If it wasn't for your mothers real estate job, we wouldn't have been able to support you," he put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Son, don't make the same mistakes I did, go to college, get a degree, and have a good life".

Sam nodded, "OK dad, I will".

The next morning, Sam woke up, ate breakfast, said goodbye to his mother and father and walked to school. Before too long, recess came along and Sam walked over to his best friend, Reed. "Hay dude," Reed said.

"Hay," Sam answered.

Sam wasn't really one of the popular kids with a large group of friends and a talent for football or basketball, he only had one friend. They were not nerds either, they were just outsiders. As they were leaned up against the end of the lockers, they conversed about average things like what they were going to do in their vacation. Sam was drawn away from the conversation however when he saw Carly and her group of friends walking together past them. Reed saw Sam looking at her, "Dude, you should ask her out".

Sam pretended to be confused although he knew exactly what he was talking about, "Who?"

"Carly".

Sam was embarrassed, "What…no…I couldn't…I mean".

Reed started laughing, "Come on, it's the last week of school, what have you got to lose".

Sam looked at her and saw that she was alone now and at her locker. "OK," he said.

Reed laughed as Sam began to walk over to her, "Uh…Carly" he said.

She looked at him, "Oh, hey. It's Sam, right?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if maybe…if you don't have plans…you might, go out with me?"

She considered it for a few moments before Sam began to talk again, "It's OK, you probably have plans".

Carly smiled and replied, "I'll go out with you. How about Friday?"

Sam was surprised, "O…OK, I'll pick you up at six".

Carly smiled, "Sounds good" she said as she went back to her locker and Sam walked back over to Reed with a smile stretching from ear to ear on his face.

"What did she say?" Reed asked.

"I've got a date," Sam replied.

When the day had passed Sam walked home from school and went to his dads garage. After he got changed into his uniform, he walked out and asked his dad what he always asked him in the afternoon, "Hey dad, what am I doing today?"

His dad pointed to an old car that Sam had never seen before. It was black and yellow and was a 1990s era Chevrolet Camaro. "You want me to clean it?" Sam asked.

"No, I found this at a junk yard when I was looking for old parts this morning. I though, maybe if you wanted, you can fix it up and you can have it after you do".

Sam was surprised, "Wow dad, thanks".

He walked over to the car and popped the hood. He was shocked to see that under it was an OHV gasoline direct injection engine, definitely not the original motor. "Dad, come have a look at this" he said, as he could not stop himself from looking at it.

Ron walked over and was shocked to see the engine, "Damn, I should have got this car for myself," he said as he gave it a quick glance and then walked back over to the car that he was working on.

Sam walked over and opened up the door. When he did, he saw what looked like giant, stainless steel shell casings. He was surprised but just kicked the shells out of the way for the time being. When he got inside, he was not surprised to see that there was no key, so he pulled out a panel from under the steering wheel and grabbed two wires from inside it. He began to hit them against each other until it created a spark. The car started up and the sound was extraordinary. Ron was shocked, "Wow".

A man was sitting in at a computer in a gigantic room that was one hundred metres long and one hundred metres wide. Every two square metres had a desk with a computer and a person sitting at it. One man's computer screen lit up and he hastily got out of his seat and ran to the front of the room to a man with a plain black suit and sunglasses. "Sir, I have something".

"An ES278 reading?"

"Yes sir, coming from Alexandria this time".

"Get me Agent Simmons".

"Yes sir".

On the other of the world, at Fort Dwyer, Afghanistan, it was night and four men were sitting around a table. They were soldiers and they were all wearing their uniforms and drinking beers. As they laughed and told stories about each other and their families, they were truly happy. Officer Will Lennox got up and put his beer down as he tried to stop himself from laughing. "Man, what time is it?"

One of his friends, Officer Robert Epps looked at the watch that he had on and answered, "It's about 10," he answered.

Will was in his med twenties, was Caucasian, and had black hair. Robert was also in his mid twenties, African-American and was bald. "I've got to get to bed" Will said, "I've got a training drill at 0500".

The group all said goodnight as Will went to walk out. However he was stopped the sound of a large jet. They all got up and ran out with Will. As they ran down the hall, a siren began to go off and the men grabbed their guns. They ran out the front with a lot of other men and they all saw the large jet in the sky. They saw that the large jet circling them. Robert looked through his binoculars; "It's got some king of strange markings on the wings, definitely not Afghan".

Robert put his binoculars down and saw what everyone else could see; the jet was coming in to land. They all loaded up their machine guns and aimed them at the jet. It came down and landed right in front of them. Will held up his hand, signalling for everything behind him to stay still. He waited for a few moments and then motioned them forward as he carefully crept forward and aimed at the jet. He slowly came around to the window and saw that there was no pilot. "What the hell?" Will said.

He stepped back and then suddenly, something happened. The jet began to elaborately transform into a giant metal robot. "RUN!" Lennox said as he bolted away from the thing.

As he ran, he fired and the transformer fired at the front of the base as a warning shot. There was a small explosion and two soldiers were killed. Robert began to take photos and Will continued to shoot the transformer. It did nothing and the robot walked forward to the base. He released a tiny robot from his hand that was about the sized of a small dog. It scampered along the ground until it reached the main computer. It inserted its finger into the USB slot and started to hack the computer. Within seconds, it was feeding information into its own data banks. After only a minute, the robot retracted his finger from the USB slot and scampered back out of the base. As he re-entered the hand of the transformer, it transformed back into a jet and took off into the sky. A young private ran out of the base. "What did it take?" Will asked.

"Everything".

Sam was in his father's car, heading for the home of Carly Spencer. Sam was embarrassed as an old green Ford Falcon that was from the mid 90s. He finally came to Carly's house and pulled up out the front. As he waited in the car, he took a few deep breaths and tried to convince himself not to be nervous. He got out of the car and knocked on the door. Carly answered it and smiled, "Hey Sam".

"Hey," he said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," she said as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

"Sorry about the car," Sam said, "It's my dads".

"I don't mind," Carly said as she got inside it, "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner".

"OK".

The drive was only ten minutes and they got to restaurant. After twenty minutes and before they knew it, they were eating their dinner and laughing at jokes that they had told each other. "So, tell me about yourself," Sam said.

Carly answered with a smile as she always did. "My dad worked at the car factory in the city. When I was ten my parents broke up and I lived with my dad. When I was fourteen my dad lost his job and I went to live with my mom. I haven't spoken to my dad since".

By this time, her expression had changed. "My dad's a mechanic. I work with him after schools. Just recently he brought in an old Camaro, he said if I fixed it up I could have it".

Carly was really interested, "Wow, I would love to see that".

"You would?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that sounds really cool".

"Well if you want, we could go there now and check it out".

"Yeah, I would like that," Carly said.

Sam paid the check, got in his fathers car and drove to the garage that he walked to every afternoon after school. When they got there, Sam and Carly got out of the car that was parked around the corner and walked in. When they got to the garage though, they saw that it had already been opened and that there were at least ten men in black suits and sunglasses, looking around and inspecting the car. Sam walked over; he was extremely angry and confused. "Hey! What the hell? Get out of here!"

One man walked up to him and pulled out a badge from his inner blazer pocket. "My name is Agent Seymour Simmons and I am from Sector 7".

"I don't car if you're from Mars, get the hell out of my garage!"

"Please, don't patronise me," he said.

"Hey, you heard him," Carly said, "This is private property Seymour," and she walked up to him and punched him in the face.

Two other men grabbed her and Simmons punched her in the face as they did so. Sam yelled and tackled Simmons to the ground. He began to punch him and attempt to get revenge. The two men released Carly and grabbed Sam. Simmons got up and began to punch Sam in the stomach. Sam cried out in pain as they almost maid him throw up. Carly ran in to once again protect Sam as she tried to hit Simmons. However he backhanded her with his fist and knocked her to the ground, "NO!" Sam cried out.

As they continued to hit Sam, a loud sound came from the car. They all looked over and much like the way that the jet transformed in Fort Dwyer, the car transformed into another large robot. He commando rolled out of the garage. He began to shoot energy blasts from his hands and hit every single Sector 7 agent. The transformer looked at Sam, "Sam, my name is Bumblebee. Come with me".

Sam was so shocked and speechless that he didn't know what question to ask, so he picked the first one that popped into his head, "Did you just kill them?"

"No, they are only stunned. Now you two come with me".

He transformed back into a car and spoke once again, "Get in".

They opened up the car and got inside Bumblebee. The car started up and before they knew it, they had been traveling inside Bumblebee for ten minutes. Sam finally asked him another question, "What are you? How do you know my name?"

"Please," Bumblebee said, "All of your questions will be answered in time. We are almost there".

Soon, they arrived in the middle of nowhere. It was outside town and would almost be a dessert if there were not buildings on the horizon and grassy patches on the ground. Sam and Carly got out of the car and looked around. "Why did you bring us here Bumblebee?" Sam asked.

"My allies will be here in a moment?"

"You mean there are more of you?" Carly asked.

"Yes, there are six of us on this expedition to earth".

Every question that Bumblebee answered just raised more questions in Sam's head. After only a few moments of waiting, Sam saw five more vehicles coming for them. They pulled up and he saw a red and blue Perbilt semi-trailer, a black Ford F250, a silver Porsche 911, a green and yellow H2 Hummer and a red and white Ford GT Mustang. They all transformed just as Bumblebee had and the semi-trailer stepped forward, "My name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots. I am sure you have many questions and I will try my best to answer them for you. We come from a distant planet called Cybertron. Billions of years ago, our species was created by an all-powerful entity known only as the Cube. I lead the Autobots who wanted to use the Cube for good, however, the Deceptacons, lead by a man named Megatron wanted to use the Cube for their own personal gain. We fought a vicious war for thousands of years until it reduced our planet to a barren wasteland and the Cube was lost to space. We searched for it until the search lead us to earth. When we arrived, we battled the Deceptacons whose search had also leaded them to earth. They believed that we killed Megatron but we had done no such thing. It is our belief and it is theirs now too, that your government is holding Megatron and the Cube. After the battle, Bumblebee was damaged and scanned a Junker car so that he could hide out in the junkyard. However when your father found him, our plans were changed".

Optimus pointed to the F250, "This is Ironhide," he then pointed to the Porsche, "This is Jazz," he then pointed to the Hummer, "This is Ratchet," he then pointed to the Mustang, "This is Wheeljack," and he then pointed to Bumblebee, "And I'm sure you've already met Bumblebee".

"So where do I fit into this all?" Sam asked.

"Our original plan did not entail you but with Bumblebee's discovery, we altered our plan. We have realised that we have no one to consult on human life. We would like you to inform us about humans".

Sam nodded, "I'll do it".

Carly spoke for the first time, "No, we'll do it".

"Thankyou," Optimus said.

Much time had passed, it was very early in the morning and Sam was dropping Carly back home in Bumblebee. She got out of the car and Sam spoke, "I'm really sorry about this," he said, "I won't take it personally if you hate me".

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed, "This has been the most fun I've had in I don't know how long".

Sam smiled as Carly kissed him on the lips and then walked into her house. Sam waited for her to go inside and then yelled, "YES!"

As he drove home in Bumblebee, he began to once more ask question, "Bee, if you're an all-powerful robot alien, why did you transform into such a piece of crap?"

Bumblebee hastily pulled over to the side of the road and opened the door. "Get out".

Sam was shocked, "Bee, what did I…?"

Bumblebee slammed the door before he could finish the question and took off. Bumblebee drove down the highway and saw a 2014 model of the same car. He scanned it and he changed from a 1990s Camaro to a 2014 Camaro. He turned around and drove back up to Sam. "Is this better?"

Sam felt like his jaw was going to hit the ground, "This has to be the best night of my life!"

Sam got in Bumblebee and drove him back home. When he arrived, his parents came out. They were both wearing their pyjamas as it was three in the morning and they just gotten out of bed. "Sam, where the hell have you been?"

Sam took a deep breath, "Guys, I need to tell you something".

William Lennox was in an interrogation room. He was waiting to be talked to by one of his senior officers, General Morshower. Will had been kept waiting for ages until finally, someone walked through the door and sat at the chair opposite Will. However, this man was not General Morshower, it was Agent Seymour Simmons. "Where's General Morshower?" Will asked.

"He's just outside. My name is Special Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector 7".

"I've never heard of Sector 7. Are you part of the CIA?"

Seymour chuckled, "No, we're a separate organisation a level above the CIA".

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"Son, have you heard of Project Iceman?"

"No sir".

"In 1895, Carsten Egeberg Borchgrevink explored Antarctica for the first time in history. However, what the world didn't find out was that under the ice, he discovered something that he believed to be a giant metal Iceman. When he told people however, he was declared insane and nothing more was ever heard from him. However, when it was explored for the second time, the captain reported the very same thing, so the government decided to look into it. When they arrived, they found the Iceman but they didn't have the technology to excavate him, so he remained in the ice for over hundred years until he was excavated just recently. However, we didn't just find him, we also found a large blue cube with strange alien symbols on it. The Iceman ran on a special type of power that we have code named, ES278. In the following years we set up ES278 detectors all over the world. While experimenting on the 'Iceman', we believe that he may have sent some kind of homing device away to more of those robots".

"And you believe that when they attacked Fort Dwyer, they were trying to find out where the Iceman was being kept".

"Yes, and they succeeded".

"So why do you need me?"

"With the impending danger of the secret facility that the Iceman is being held at, we would like you to lead a team of elite militants to protect the facility".

Will was so surprised, he didn't know what to say but he couldn't turn such an opportunity down, "OK sir, I'll do it, but I would like to choose the team".

Agent Simmons smiled, "Fine with me, glad to have you on board".

Sam was eating a bowl of cereal and sitting at the table in his house. His dad came downstairs and began to get himself a bowl of the same cereal that Sam was eating. "Morning son, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, thanks".

"Are you still coming to help out at the garage this afternoon?"

"Yeah".

As he picked up his bowl and put it in the sink, Sam heard something urgent on the news. "To breaking news now, a large team of what seems to be elite militants have been sited heading into the heart of Washington DC. We now go live to Donna Adams at the scene".

The screen changed to a woman standing in the heart of the city with a microphone in her hand. "Donna, can you give us an idea of what is happening there right now?"

"Well Tina, I'm standing here right now and the soldiers seem to be attempting to clear everyone out of this general area but they have not given us much information yet".

A man walked behind the reporter as he just ignored the camera, it was Lennox. Donna ran after him with her microphone, "Excuse me sir, would you care to comment on what you're doing here?" she asked.

Will turned around and pointed, "You can't be here right now ma'am. Right now everybody south of 86th street and north of 57th street needs to evacuate the city. We have a possible threat to the general public".

Will tried to walk away again when Donna once again ran after him, "Can you give us any more information on this possible security threat?"

"No, I can't reveal anything else, now you have to leave".

Sam's eyes opened wide, Ron got up and called his wife downstairs, "Judy, come down here!"

She walked downstairs, "What is it Ron?"

"They're ordering an city wide evacuation from 57th to 86th, pack up your things you two".

"I can't," Sam said.

"What the hell do you mean you can't? I don't care".

"No dad, I know why they're evacuating the city. It's the Deceptacons".

"Those evil robot things that you told us about?"

"Yes, they're going to try and get their leader back and when they do, they're going to attack the Autobots. I have to warn them".

"Son, it's too dangerous. You have to come with…"

"No dad, I don't".

He left everything as it was and ran out to Bumblebee. He got inside, "Bee, take me to Optimus".

"Why Sam?" he asked.

"The Deceptacons are going to break Megatron and the Cube out of government custody and then they're going to attack the Autobots".

"OK, let's go," Bumblebee said as he started his engine and headed for Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots. While on his way, Sam heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up and realised that it was Carly. "Hey, are you out of the city yet?" Sam asked.

"No, I told my mum I was leaving the city with you".

Sam sighed with frustration, "Carly I can't. They're evacuating the city because the Deceptacons are going to try and break Megatron out of custody. I'm going to warn Optimus now".

"I know Sam, I'm coming with you".

"Absolutely not, it's too dangerous".

"Sam, if I go with you I'm going to protected by the Autobots, if I don't I'm going to be alone in a city that's a battle ground for dozens of giant alien robots".

Sam considered it for a few moments and then answered her, "I'm on my way to your place now," he hung up and instructed Bumblebee to take a quick detour so that he could pick up Carly.

After an hour of warning the Autobots and explaining everything to them, Sam, Carly, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet and Wheeljack were heading for the facility that Megatron and the Cube were being held in. They knew where they were because every transformer was powered by something called energon, that the government had codenamed ES278 and the transformers had energon detectors. Optimus lead the way and stopped first when they reached the facility. The two guards at the front walked over to Sam and Carly at the car. "Excuse me, you are not authorised to be here. Turn the vehicle around and leave now," he said.

"With all due respect sir, shut up. We need to get inside with all of these cars so we can stop a whole battalion of robots just like the one inside from storming this facility".

"Sir, you have to leave now".

"NO!" Sam yelled, "Now shut up and let us in!"

The guard pulled out his gun. Sam was afraid but he was reassured when all of the Autobots transformed and aimed their cannons at him. Optimus spoke, "Let us in".

Soon and before they knew it, the Autobots and Sam and Carly were being escorted inside by Will Lennox, Robert Epps and the rest of their team. "Where are you taking us?" Sam asked Will.

"We're taking you to see the head of this facility. He'll direct you to where you need to go".

"Thankyou," Sam said.

Soon, they were entering a giant hanger room that was holding the deactivated Megatron and the Cube. Sam was surprised as the cube was no bigger than an average microwave oven. Sam and Carly watched as Agent Seymour Simmons walked into the room. "You," Sam said in an extremely angry voice as he walked over and punched him in the face.

Will and another soldier ran over and pulled Sam away, "Come on man, you can get angry when the fate of the earth isn't hanging in the balance".

Simmons wiped the corner of his mouth and began to talk, "Nice to see you too".

Sam went to hit him again but the soldiers grabbed him. "OK, I have soldiers posted at the door. I want two of you at…"

Optimus interrupted him, "If you don't mind, we can plan our attack formation our selves".

Agent Simmons felt almost offended but ignored it and spoke, "OK sure, I'll leave you to it".

He then looked to Sam and Carly, "You two on the other hand, you need to leave".

But from the sky, a loud noise came down. It sounded like a jet".

"It may be too late for that," Optimus said, "Bumblebee, get them out of the city and protect them from the Deceptacons".

"Sure thing Optimus" he said.

Bumblebee then transformed into the 2014 Camaro and opened the doors so that Sam and Carly could get inside him. They did and Bumblebee took off. As he raced down the street a large helicopter landed in front of them, "Damn it," Bumblebee said, "Hold on".

He performed a full 360 drift and drove the other way. The helicopter transformed and ran at them, "Who the hell is that?" Sam yelled out.

"That's Blackout!" Bumblebee answered.

Blackout fired so Bumblebee manoeuvred around it and continued to drive. A large cannon emerged from Bumblebees roof and he fired at Blackout. Bumblebee turned down a narrow ally so that Blackout could not follow them. As they laughed, Bumblebee quickly slammed on the breaks as another Deceptacon drove in the other side of the ally. It was disguised as a police car and its name was Barricade. "Quickly, get out!" Bumblebee ordered Sam and Carly as he transformed.

He pulled out his cannons and began to fire at the two Deceptacons. Barricade backed out of the ally as he was damaged, which gave Bumblebee the chance to change back into a Camaro. He rocketed forward as he tried to get out of the city but he was soon met by a large khaki green tank, another Deceptacon, Brawl. Brawl transformed and aimed his cannon at Bumblebee. "Transform you Autobot scum".

Sam and Carly got out with their hands up and Bumblebee did as he was ordered.

Meanwhile, back at the facility, Ironhide and Jazz were stationed out the front. He looked in the distance and saw four Deceptacons approaching, a jet, a police car, a buffalo military edition and a helicopter, Starscream, Barricade, Bonecrusher and Blackout. Ironhide picked up his two-way radio and spoke to Optimus through it, "They're coming Optimus, all of them except Brawl".

"Duly noted Ironhide," he answered.

The Deceptacons all stopped in front of the two Autobots, "Step aside Autobots or we will kill you all".

Ironhide converted his hands into cannons, "Lets dance punk!"

He shot Blackout in the shoulder and then tackled him to the ground. As Ironhide was on top of him, Blackout stabbed him in the ribs. Sparks flew and Ironhide once again shot him, this time in the neck. Jazz was attempting to hold off all of the Deceptacons with warning blasts. Ironhide ran and tackled Starscream, which drew the attention away from Jazz and onto Ironhide. As Jazz and Ironhide struggled with Starscream, Bonecrusher and Barricade ran past them and got inside the facility. Starscream fired and shot Jazz in the abdomen. "NO!" Ironhide yelled as he released Starscream and held his fallen comrade. "Jazz, talk to me".

"Ironhide, I'm not going to make it…"

"Don't talk like that man, you're going to make it".

"Come on man, let's not kid ourselves here. Go after Starscream".

"No man, I'm not leaving you".

"Please, don't let me die for nothing".

Ironhide nodded, "You got it man".

He ran in and saw that Starscream, Bonecrusher and Barricade running in. Ironhide picked up his two-way radio, "Prime; Starscream, Barricade and Bonecrusher got past me but I managed to get Blackout. But Jazz…they got him".

There was a short pause and then Optimus answered, "Let's make sure he didn't die for nothing".

"Right Prime," Ironhide answered.

Starscream, Barricade and Bonecrusher met Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack. A shield rose up over Optimus' mouth and he pulled out his two energy blades. He began to fight Starscream who blocked his swords and shot back at him. As the battle went on, Starscream jumped up in the air, trying to hit Optimus from above. However, Optimus grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the ground. Optimus stepped on his throat and pointed the sword at his face. "You're done Starscream".

Optimus raised his sword, ready to behead his enemy when a large tanking smashing through the wall interrupted him. It was Brawl and Sam and Carly were inside. "Let him go," Brawl said.

Optimus stepped off his throat and let Starscream up. He grabbed Megatron and the Cube, transformed and flew off into the distance. Brawl spoke, "Now, for you Prime".

Suddenly, Bumblebee drifted through the entrance of the facility. As he drove through at top speed, he transformed, commando rolled and shot Brawl three times. As Brawl transformed, Sam and Carly jumped out. Bumblebee began to attack Brawl and the two battled it out. Bumblebee knocked Brawl down and was about to shoot him in the face, when he grabbed Carly by the leg and dragged her up to him. "Kill me and I kill her," he said.

He transformed and put Carly inside himself. "Come after me and I will kill her," he said as he drove off into the distance. "NO!" Sam yelled, "We have to go after her".

"If we do Sam, he will kill her. We have to wait, we'll go after them soon but for now, we must regroup but I promise, she will not die".

"Thankyou".

The Autobots, Sam, Lennox's team and a squad of Sector 7 agents were all together at the facility, discussing how to retrieve Carly and put a stop to the Deceptacons. Lennox began to talk, "OK, so I think we should have a battalion of my men move in from the front with basic weapons as a distraction. Then, from behind, we can have the Sector 7 Agents attack them with weapons given to us by the Autobots. While they are overwhelmed by the agents and distracted by the soldiers, the Autobots can swoop in and attack them".

"Excellent" Optimus said.

"What can I do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, you're just a kid," Simmons said.

"It's my girlfriend".

Optimus and Bumblebee looked at each other, "He's coming with us," Bumblebee said.

"Hey, who's in charge here?" Simmons asked.

Optimus moved his head closer to Simmons and stared into his eyes, "He's coming with us".

"OK, so he's coming with us," Simmons said, which completely contradicted what he had said previously.

"He can come in with my team," Lennox said.

Simmons looked at Optimus, "Do you know where they are?"

"They are near the what you people call, the Washington Monument".

"OK then," Lennox said.

He pulled out a gun and threw it to Sam, "Let's go".

The deactivated Megatron was laid out on the deserted road. His eyes that would normally glow red were dark but the rest of his body appeared as though it could just get up off the ground and walk away. "What is wrong with him?" Brawl asked Starscream.

"He has gone into sleep mode, all he needs is another Deceptacon to reactivate him".

Starscream turned Megatron's head to the side and put his finger to it. A spark ran from the finger, through his head and Megatron's eyes lit up red. He hastily got to his feet and grabbed Starscream by the throat. Starscream gasped for air, "My lord, it is me; Starscream," he whimpered.

Megatron released his grip and dropped him to the ground, "What is going on, where is the Cube?"

"The humans have it".

"Humans?" Megatron asked.

"The native species to this planet. You crash landed here with the Cube and went into sleep mode. I have just awakened you. The humans are with Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots".

Megatron turned around and saw Carly. "And who do we have here?" Megatron asked.

"A human, she was with the rest of them when we attacked".

"And why is she of importance?"

"The Autobots wouldn't attack us while we were escaping with her".

Megatron chuckled. He turned around as he heard a battalion of military vehicles coming right for him. "What is that?" Megatron asked.

"The humans" Starscream answered.

The military truck pulled around the corner and a fleet of strategically placed men exited the trucks and began to fire at the Deceptacons. Megatron laughed, "Such primitive weapons".

He went to shoot some of the soldiers when he felt a large energy blast go through his leg. "UHHH!"

He turned around to see a squad of Sector 7 agents in SWAT gear, shooting the Deceptacons with Cybertronian weaponry. As Megatron went to swat some of the agents like flies, he was distracted by more gunshots. Sam got out of the military vehicle and began to shoot as he saw his girlfriend in the clutches of Brawl. "Carly!" Sam yelled.

"Sam!" she yelled back.

As someone shot Brawl through the arm, he released Carly onto the ground. Sam ran over to her and hugged her. As they embraced, they kissed and for a moment it felt like nothing else mattered. They were interrupted by a close energy shot and they both ran over to the military vehicles, which they hid behind. "Carly, you need to get out of here now," he said.

"Not without you" she said.

"Please Carly, I don't know what would happen if I lost you. I love you".

A tear came down from her eye, "I love you too. I'll go".

Sam smiled and yelled out to some of the soldiers, "Hey!"

A few soldiers ran over to him, "Get her to safety".

They nodded, grabbed her arms and took her over to one of the vehicles. They then started the car and drove away with her. Sam looked to make sure that no one was firing at him and then ran over to Lennox. "Sam, what's up?" he asked.

"Call them in," Sam answered and Will nodded.

He pulled out his two-way radio and turned it on, "Optimus, it's time".

"I'm coming," he said.

"Now we wait," Will said.

They waited for a few minutes, and in the distance, they saw a semi-trailer, a Camaro, a Hummer, an F250 and a Mustang coming right for them. Starscream saw them and ran straight over to Megatron, "My lord, the Autobots are approaching".

Megatron smiled, "Today, Prime meets his death".

Optimus transformed, as did the rest of the Autobots and ran at Megatron. He punched him in the head and Megatron fell onto his back and rolled over. He launched himself forward and tackled Optimus to the ground. The two punched each other and both tried to get the upper hand. As Prime got on top, Megatron kicked him off and transformed into what appeared to be a Cybertronian jet. As he took off, Optimus grabbed the back of the jet and tailed him. As they came over a large parking garage, Megatron once again transformed, which made Optimus fall off. He fell through the many floors of the parking garage and landed on the floor. He got up and Megatron landed in front in front of him, "Your days are numbers Prime," he said as he aimed a gun at his head, "The Cube is mine".

Optimus gritted his teeth and kicked him in the knees. "Not today, Megatron".

As he got up, he pulled out his energy blade and cut off Megatron's arm. Megatron screamed and fell back onto the ground. Optimus pulled out his gun and aimed it at Megatron's head. "Do it Prime, do it!" Megatron taunted.

Optimus fired and shot Megatron in the head, killing him. Optimus transformed and drove back to the Washington Monument. When he arrived, he saw that they were cleaning up after the battle and none of the Deceptacons were there. Optimus walked over to Bumblebee, "What happened?"

"The Deceptacons realised that they were outnumbered and escaped but we have the Cube. What about Megatron?"

"I killed him," Optimus answered coldly.

Everybody was silent and then, Will spoke, "We need to find the body so that we can destroy it".

Optimus transformed, "Hop in".

Lennox opened Optimus's door and got inside. They drove to the parking garage with all of the Autobots following them. They got out and saw the crater that Megatron had been shot in. Megatron was gone, "No, it's not possible," Optimus said, "He's not dead".

It had been a week and Sam and Carly were out the front of Sam's house. As they waited, they saw the Autobots heading for them. When they arrived, they all transformed. Optimus began to talk, "Sam, Carly; we would like to thank you for all that you have done for us. Without you, we would not have been able to defeat the Deceptacons, thankyou".

"What are you going to do now?" Sam asked.

"We will take the Cube back to Cybertron and attempt to re-spark our planet. But no matter if it works or if it doesn't, you have my word; we will return".

Bumblebee looked at Optimus, "Optimus, I want to stay with Sam".

Optimus smiled, "If it is what you want, then you have my blessing".

"Thankyou," Bumblebee said.

As Sam, Carly and Bumblebee watched, the Autobots took off in the sky, heading back for their home planet. Cybertron.


End file.
